Well, this ain't over, no, not here…
by Nicka I
Summary: Depois de anos, Lithos retorna ao santuário. O que poderá acontecer?


**Well, this ain't over, no, not here…**

**Capítulo 1: A verdade vai te machucar.**

- Eu não posso mais! – ela quase chorava ao jogar suas roupas na mala encima de sua cama.

- Porque não? – ele parecia não entender o motivo de tudo aquilo.

Lithos havia voltado ao santuário há apenas duas semanas. Fazia muito tempo que tinha sido enviada a um colégio na Espanha, depois disso nunca retornara ao santuário, nem mesmo em suas férias escolares, ainda que Aiolia tivesse tentado várias vezes trazê-la de volta á Grécia ela sempre preferiu permanecer lá fazendo cursos de férias ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Agora, já com dezoito anos, voltara á Grécia por um mês para rever aqueles a quem considerava sua família, estava esperando a aprovação de duas faculdades (Salamanca e Harvard), então iria embora novamente.

- Você não consegue entender Aiolia.

- Você nem sequer tentou me explicar.

- Eu não posso mais ficar.

- Mas o que houve?

- Aiolia... – a jovem o encarava com uma blusa amassada em sua mão. – Você é muito desatento.

- O que? Alguém te fez algo que eu não vi? Quem foi? Diga! Eu vou acertar as coisas imediatamente!

- Impossível você acertar as coisas.

- Com assim?

- Foi você.

- O que eu fiz?

Lithos apenas o encarou.

- Ontem?

- Sim.

- Não pensei que você fosse se importar tanto com o Milo. – seu tom parecia um pouco magoado.

_**~*~*Flashback~*~***_

_O santuário todo estava enfeitado para a grande festa. Todo ano comemorava-se a vitória do santuário na última guerra santa._

_A noite estava particularmente bonita, a lua brilhava em um tom dourado e Lithos a observava sentada sobre o tronco de uma árvore, vestida em um vestido simples e tipicamente grego em tom azul. Amazonas e cavaleiros dançavam e bebiam alegremente, depois de Aiolia e Marin terem aproveitado a ocasião para anunciar seu noivado._

_Derrepente Lithos sentiu alguém se aproximar por trás de si e virou-se bruscamente._

_- Hey! _

_- Você me assustou._

_- Calma. Pensou que fosse quem?_

_- Não sei._

_- Ah, eu tenho certeza de que você pensou que fosse o Máscara da Morte tentando de dar um chute._

_Lithos deu risada. – O Aiolia me obrigou a aprender karatê por causa disso._

_- Escuta, eu posso sentar aí ao seu lado ou terei que ficar o resto da noite aqui em pé escorado nessa árvore?_

_- Hum... me deixe pensar. – Lithos fingiu pensar um pouco._

_- Obrigado pelo convite. – disse Milo sentando-se a seu lado antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder._

_- Ah, que isso. Pode ficar a vontade._

_- Eu até ficaria, mas o Mestre já me advertiu sobre ficar sem roupa em locais públicos._

_- Nossa como ele é antiquado não? – disse sarcástica._

_- Velho gagá e retrógrado. (Se você disser a alguém que eu falei isso, negarei até a morte!)_

_Lithos deu risada e logo depois voltou a fitar a lua._

_- Isso é um saco não é?_

_- Ah, eu gosto da comemoração, a festa é muito bonita._

_- Não me referia à festa._

_- Não?_

_- Não. Me referia àquilo. – Milo indicou o local onde Shura e Shaina dançavam juntos assim como Aiolia e Marin._

_- O que tem?_

_- Como você disfarça não? Eu não consigo._

_- Disfarço ô que? São dois casais muito bonitos._

_- Ah, ta! A Shaina ficaria muito mais bonita ao meu lado do que com aquele Antonio Banderas do Paraguai!_

_Lithos deu risada._

_- Não finja que você não está sentindo o mesmo com relação àqueles outros dois. – Milo continuou. – Não que você queira pegar a Marin, mas... Até que seria bem interessante de se ver, eu gostaria de ser convidado no dia..._

_- Que nojo!_

_- Não seja preconceituosa!_

_- Não sou preconceituosa._

_- Eu sei tava brincando._

_Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo._

_- Por isso você não queria voltar não é?_

_- Pelo que?_

_- Por eles dois. – Milo indicou Marin e Aiolia com a cabeça._

_- Não, não era por isso, eu só..._

_- Você só não queria vê-los juntos._

_- Marin é uma excelente pessoa._

_- E daí?_

_- O Aiolia a ama._

_- Mas ama você também._

_- Eu não entendo aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso Milo? – Lithos irritou-se e levantou._

_- Eu apenas, entendo sua dor de cotovelo. _

_- E desde quando você se importa com isso?_

_- Tenho meus motivos._

_- Achei que você estivesse atrás da Shaina._

_- Milo de Escorpião nunca está atrás de ninguém! – Milo ficou em pé diante da jovem._

_- Então o que?_

_- Eu estou nisso para resolver outro assunto, mas para que eu possa fazê-lo terei que provar uma coisa antes. E gostaria de contar com a sua ajuda._

_- Para o que?_

_- Nada demais. A única coisa que você precisa fazer é ficar paradinha ai._

_- Hein?_

_Milo aproximou-se e enlaçou Lithos pela cintura, segurou sua nuca e a beijou._

_A principio Lithos permaneceu estática, depois de "processar" o que estava acontecendo, começou a empurrar Milo, na tentativa de livrar-se do beijo. Segundos depois o beijo foi interrompido abruptamente e Milo encontrava-se caído aos pés de Lithos enquanto Aiolia despejava todos os impropérios que conhecia em grego e era segurado por Marin e Aiolos._

_A noite acabou com Marin acompanhando Lithos até sua casa enquanto Aiolia era arrastado pelo mesmo caminho por Aiolos._

_Aquela noite ninguém dormiu. Aiolia andava de um lado para outro tentando se acalmar dentro de seu quarto, enquanto Lithos permanecia trancada em seu quarto sentada na cama, sentindo-se um tanto confusa. Apenas Marin e Milo puderam entender o ocorrido._

_**~*~*Fim do Flashback ~*~***_

Continua...


End file.
